


Корпоративная преданность

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь, офис "Возрождения", настольная лампа и два человека по разные стороны пропасти.<br/>Тони посылает Стива к чёрту и уходит, не попрощавшись, Пеппер рассуждает о смысле должностных инструкций и силе слова, а Стив понимает одну очень важную вещь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корпоративная преданность

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная - Земля-616.  
> Таймлайн: Iron Man v.6
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Шеститомной Пеппер: https://vk.com/wall208539553_5710  
> Ну и Тони. Как всегда.

— О Боже, Тони. У тебя кризис среднего возраста. Ты не можешь просто пойти и купить блестящие доспехи?  
  
— Да! Абсолютно верно! Это есть в моём списке.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
В новом офисе «Возрождения» не было жилых комнат. Это идея Тони, и Пеппер считала, что для начала не так уж и плохо — построить офис, который будет только офисом. Не берлогой ушедшего в инженерный запой Старка и не убежищем Мстителей, в очередной раз лишившихся очередного, построенного Тони, дома — хватит с них — а просто офисом. В этом и был весь смысл — начать всё с начала, с нуля, вычеркнуть из названия «Старк», идти другой, не проторенной дорожкой.  
  
Другое дело, что идти они рассчитывали вместе с Тони. Но он как всегда решил всё за них и, право, Пеппер устала на это обижаться. Нуждаться в помощи и просить о ней — вещи разные. «Позвать подмогу» — опция Старку не доступная, давно не новость, и если уж он что-то для себя решил, то остановить его может разве что третья мировая. Ещё одно нашествие скруллов, Канг, чудом вернувшийся Озборн, мадам Гидра, парочка-другая инопланетных угроз, вышедший из-под контроля Феникс — желательно всё разом, и вот тогда… Тогда он ударит по тревожной кнопке. Наверное.  
  
Хотя, принимая в расчёт последние события, может быть, его нежелание работать в команде не каприз и не дурная черта характера, а взвешенное решение. Ведь, если подумать, с такими друзьями и такой командой никакие враги не нужны, и это  _не корпоративная преданность_ , это взгляд со стороны.  
  
Объективный. Пеппер Поттс была практичной женщиной.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Тони, твой ИскИн не идиот. А как насчёт тебя?  
  
— Я парень, придумавший тост с квази-жаренным сыром. И когда это я принимал опрометчивые решения?  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Пеппер Поттс была практичной женщиной.  
  
Когда-то давно, только встретившись с Тони Старком, она, возможно, и дала слабину. Да и кто бы не дал? Он был умён, красив, талантлив, совершенно очарователен, когда пытался показать, насколько он гениален, и безнадёжно плох в роли возлюбленного — его хватило ровно на двадцать минут крайне умелого флирта, затем он неожиданно замолчал и сорвался с места, убив всю романтику и доведя Поттс до бешенства. Убежал он в мастерскую, как позже поняла Пеппер, но подумайте сами — это не совсем то, чего ждёт девушка от отношений. Раз-два — это забавно. Но когда так случается каждый раз… Ради подобного Пеппер бы никогда не рискнула карьерой.  
  
Сначала карьерой, а потом и самым дорогим ей человеком, коим и стал неё Тони — высокая цена за кратковременное счастье.  
  
Второй раз она нарушила данное себе обещание, когда мир летел ко всем чертям, Озборн стоял у руля, за углом поджидал Мандарин, а Тони собирался удалить свой мозг. Он вообще был неплох в таких вещах. Вирус, превращающий человека в полукибернетический организм? Почему бы и нет. Тотальное безумие как побочный эффект? Не смешите меня. В воздухе техно-органический вирус со стопроцентной контагиозностью, а Экстремис — единственное противоядие? В чём проблема, сейчас сниму броню. Нужно удалить базу Регистрации? Хорошо. Стереть вместе с ней и себя вплоть до смерти мозга? Как нефиг делать.  
  
В этом Тони был непревзойдённым мастером, и Пеппер практичная, но всё же женщина. Ей нужна была поддержка, а Старк всегда был хорош в двух вещах. К счастью, в ту ночь утешал он её отнюдь не лекцией по инженерии.  
  
Пеппер была практичной и очень умной женщиной, но иногда хотелось отмотать время назад, когда она знала и любила Тони чуть меньше, чем любит и знает сейчас, и донести до прошлой себя одну простую истину:  
  
Он лучшее и худшее, что с ней случится. Выбор? Выбор есть всегда.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Она каскадёр, Пеппер. Всё будет в порядке.  
  
— Нет. Она поэтесса.  
  
— Ой. Тогда всё,  _наверное_ , будет в порядке.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда Тони впервые надел костюм Железного Человека, Пеппер знала — как прежде уже никогда не будет. Супергерои, суперзлодеи, каждодневные катастрофы как эквивалент утренних летучек в офисе, новые друзья, новые враги, новая команда и вытащенный из-подо льда Капитан Америка.  
  
Свалившийся на Тони ворох проблем теснил Пеппер в сторону, но она никогда не чувствовала себя брошенной — она делала то, что умела лучше всего. Прикрывала тыл. Ей платили не за это, и, возможно, не этим бы она хотела заниматься, но это то, без чего она не могла жить — книга не о ней, она в очередной раз не главный герой истории, но не так уж это и плохо — быть на страницах истории о Тони Старке, верно?  
  
Тони с головой тонул в Инициативе «Мстители», и проблема была не в ежедневной смертельной опасности, не в ужасном риске, которому Старк себя подвергал, не в отошедшей на второй план компании и не в наводнивших их мир пёстро разодетых героях. Дело было в Стиве Роджерсе и в нездоровом, неадекватном действительности восторге, что светился в глазах Тони, когда он понял, кого именно они нашли во льдах.  
  
Дело было в том, кто десять лет был его другом, совсем недолго — врагом, два года — мертвецом, а затем — олицетворением всех тех ошибок, что когда-либо сделал Тони Старк.  
  
Пеппер с самого начала знала: Стив Роджерс наихудший друг для человека с гипертрофированным чувством ответственности. Для человека, вроде Тони.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Они действительно для тебя все на одно лицо? Я выгляжу такой же?  
  
— Конечно, нет, Пеппер. Ты рыжая.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
В офисе «Возрождения» не было жилых комнат, а сам он в несколько десятков раз меньше, чем когда-то — офис Старк Энтерпрайзис, но систему безопасности Тони лично довёл до совершенства. В этом отношении его паранойя Пеппер даже нравилась. О том, что она в кабинете не одна, Поттс узнала задолго до того, как заметила сверкнувший в свете Луны блеск щита.  
  
— Стив, — кивнула она, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Если это визит вежливости, то зайти следовало через дверь…  
  
— Где он?  
  
— …если же нет, то попрошу тебя удалиться. У меня много работы, и я не один из твоих Мстителей — отчитываться по первому твоему требованию не стану.  
  
Роджерс вышел из тени, и Пеппер быстро скользнула по нему взглядом — капюшон он снял, но оставался по-прежнему в форме, а за спиной висел щит. Поттс прекрасно понимала, почему никто из них не выходил из дома без защиты — те из них, кто не скрывал своего лица и имени постоянно находились под прицелом, и, вероятно, разгуливать по улицам безо всего было глупо, но её до крайности раздражала их привычка сутками не вылезать из костюмов.  
  
В форме Стив всегда оставался Капитаном Америка, и если он пришёл поговорить, а не угрожать, то выбор одежды и выражения лица был явно не лучшим.  
  
Хотя…  
  
Роджерс сделал ещё один шаг, свет настольной лампы упал на лицо, и Пеппер впервые за злостью, раздражением и привычным холодом голубых глаз разглядела то, чего там в принципе быть не могло. Что было Стиву не свойственно. Не здесь и не сейчас, не по отношению к Тони, или к кому-либо ещё, кто, по его мнению, нёс ответственность за любое творящееся в мире безумство.  
  
Сожаление.  
  
Пеппер коротко вздохнула, села за стол и потёрла уставшие глаза.  
  
— Его здесь нет, Стив. Он ушёл.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Разочаровывает только то, что ты никогда не разочаровываешься.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Капитана Америка и Железного Человека называли по-разному. Лучшими друзьями, братьями, костяком Мстителей, основателями, мамочкой и папочкой Мстителей… Пеппер прекрасно помнила, как снисходительно улыбался Тони, впервые услышав это от Питера, и как громко возмущался, когда «папочкой» его назвал сначала Люк, а потом, —  _«Он херово ископаемое, Пеппер!»_ , — Логан.  
  
Одни считали их столпами команды, другие не понимали, как они до сих пор не поубивали друг друга, но никто из них до конца не осознавал, чего эта дружба стоила Тони. Знал ли об этом Стив, чувствовал ли тоже самое и считал ли Старка другом так же, как Тони — этого Пеппер не знала, и, говоря откровенно, знать не хотела.  
  
— Куда? — глухо спросил Стив, оглядевшись по сторонам, и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Будто бы почувствовал себя здесь неуместным. Или же услышал, как об этом подумала Пеппер.  
  
— Он подробно описал мне план своих действий, а потом мы сели и вместе обсудили все плюсы и минусы его очередной безумной идеи, — ехидно проговорила Поттс.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, — констатировал Роджерс.  
  
— Нет, — покачала головой Пеппер и даже не стала смеяться над тем, как удивительно проницателен тот сегодня был — это привилегия Тони. Из её уст насмешка прозвучала бы зло, а она не была уверена, что имеет на это право.  
  
— А если бы знала?  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Пеппер, ты не похожа на других. Спасибо за то, что ты есть в моей жизни.  
  
— Тони. Твоя трезвость иногда пьянее большинства пьяных людей.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— То не сказала бы, — коротко улыбнулась Пеппер.  
  
— Ну конечно, — с коротким смешком согласился Стив.  
  
Снял со спины щит, прислонил его к креслу подле себя и сел. Между ними был всего лишь стол, на деле же — пропасть из накопившихся и так и не высказанных обид Старка, его потрёпанной гордости, истерзанного сердца и чувства вины. Пеппер всегда готова была горой стать на защиту Тони, как бы неправ он ни был, но в их распри со Стивом никогда не лезла. Она прекрасно осознавала границы дозволенного, знала, чего ей Тони никогда не простит, позволь она себе лишнее, и до этого момента даже не пыталась упрекать Роджерса. В чём бы то ни было.  
  
Хоть и было за что.  
  
Но сейчас Тони ушёл. Он первым подвёл черту, и этим развязал ей и руки, и язык.  
  
— Ты считал его мелочным ублюдком с астрономическим самомнением, — негромко сказала она, глядя на него поверх сцепленных пальцев.  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Ты так ему сказал, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Ты можешь так не считать, но это именно то, что ты сказал. А Тони… знаешь, он привык тебе верить.  
  
Стив провёл пальцем по кромке щита, шумно выдохнул, словно собираясь с силами и неожиданно признался:  
  
— Он ушёл из Мстителей, — отдёрнул руку от щита, словно ожёгшись, и добавил: — И послал и меня, и Кэрол к чёрту.  
  
Пеппер едва успела совладать с лицом — тихонько прокашлялась, даже не пытаясь скрыть так и просившуюся на лицо улыбку, убрала руки от лица и негромко рассмеялась, искренне наслаждаясь мелькнувшим в глазах Стива раздражением.  
  
— Я рада.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько!  
  
— Не благодари.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— А как же «бесплатная энергия всем»?  
  
— Всё так же. Но мы решили поступить так и с телефонами. К тому же — деньги. Помнишь деньги, Тони? Ты всегда их любил.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— И не собиралась, — тут же перестав смеяться, ответила Пеппер.  
  
Стив, разозлившись, отвернулся, и стиснул подлокотники так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Пеппер была уверена, будь на её месте Тони, они бы уже либо рычали друг на друга, подскочив с места, либо махали кулаками — и то, и другое получалось у них куда лучше и чаще, чем конструктивный диалог.  
  
Но на её месте она, а Стив не привык слышать упрёки, от кого бы они не исходили, и не умел реагировать на них достойно. Не привык и не умел, но почему-то всё ещё не подрывался с места и, оскорблённый, никуда не торопился уходить.  
  
Чего-то ждал. Или о чём-то хотел спросить. Или…  
  
— Я предложил ему помощь, — тихо, на грани шёпота проговорил он, с трудом разжимая пальцы и стискивая их в замок. — Со Стейном, с Мандарином, с этими чёртовыми гигантомехами, но он…  
  
— Стив, — перебила его Пеппер, — я понятия не имею, что там между вами произошло, но… Ему на помощь пришла Династия. Пришёл Дивизион. Мы. Никого из нас ему не пришлось об этом просить, и, поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, но как-то так и должны были работать Мстители. Он спас Землю от угрозы, которая исходила не от него, исправил не свои ошибки, а вернувшись домой, был заключён под стражу. И из-за чего? Из-за статьи в жёлтой газетёнке с фотографией, сделанной тогда, когда ему в очередной раз нужна была помощь, но никто не пришёл, чтобы её оказать…  
  
— Ему нужно было всего лишь попросить!.. — воскликнул Стив, подскочив с места и подавшись вперёд, но тут же осёкся, наткнувшись на взгляд Пеппер. Тёмный. Нехороший.  
  
_Разочарованный._  
  
— А зачем? Зачем ему каждый раз выпрашивать твою помощь?  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Просто скажи прямо — ты в порядке? Тебе плохо?  
  
— Я в порядке! Даже очень. Всё отлично.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Стив сделал шаг назад и неловко запнулся о кресло. Сглотнул, неожиданно чувствуя неудобный, тугой в плечах костюм, жёсткие наручи и ремни, повёл плечами, пытаясь сбросить с себя гадостное, неприятное ощущение вины не за мир, не за человечество в целом, а за одного человека и отвернулся.  
  
Пеппер зло осклабилась, собираясь следующим обвинением добить, переложить на его плечи хотя бы часть того, что тащил на себе Тони последние годы, донести до Роджерса, кем он для него был и ужалить побольней. Набрала в лёгкие побольше воздуха и… Замолчала.  
  
Стив сгорбился, провёл широкой ладонью по лицу, словно бы снимая с себя маску Капитана Америка, и впервые — чуть приспустил щиты.  
  
— Как он? — спросил он.  
  
Поттс убрала с лица выбившиеся из хвоста волосы и откинулась на спинку кресла.  
  
— Лучше, чем все эти годы, — честно призналась она.  
  
Стив доволен и недоволен ответом.  
  
И Пеппер это нравилось.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Я хочу быть вдохновлённым. Я должен мыслить шире…  
  
— Даже человечный ты самый большой эгоманьяк на планете.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Ты, кажется, разочарован, — не удержавшись, подметила Пеппер.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — поспешно покачал головой Стив. — Нет. Просто я упустил тот момент, когда мы перестали говорить друг другу правду, и…  
  
— Стив, ты умер, — напомнила ему Поттс. — Ты два года был мёртв.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Не думал же ты, что стоит тебе вернуться и всё встанет на свои места?  
  
Роджерс открыл рот, словно собираясь возразить, затем прикрыл глаза и весь будто бы сдулся. Провел рукой по волосам, сел обратно в кресло и покачал головой.  
  
— Выходит, что думал.  
  
Признание повисло в полумраке кабинета тяжким грузом, и Пеппер не перестала злиться — просто посочувствовала. И попыталась объяснить, потому что, если начистоту, это того стоило. Потому что отчасти могла себе представить, какого это — терять Тони Старка и не иметь возможности всё исправить.  
  
— Знаешь, когда вы появились в его жизни, я сразу поняла, что добром это не кончится, — начала она. — Тони всегда плохо отличал грехи мира от своих собственных — так себе почва для будущего супергероя в команде таких же, как он, да ещё и с Капитаном Америка во главе. Но он был так счастлив, что я не пыталась возражать, хотя знала — не сразу, но он, может быть, послушает. А потом, когда появился проект АРС, началась Гражданская Война — стало поздно. Затем снова была Майя, Мандарин, Озборн, скруллы, Осада, блицкриг… И я по-прежнему не вмешивалась, но держалась поблизости. А «поблизости» всё очень хорошо видно. Тони — он сердце и разум Мстителей, — Пеппер подняла ладонь, пресекая попытку Стива перебить, и поспешно пояснила: — Я не идеализирую его, не заблуждайся. У него тьма недостатков и махровых комплексов — всех не перечислишь…  
  
— Я не собирался возражать, — смягчившись, сказал Стив.  
  
— Да? — слегка удивилась Пеппер. — Хорошо, потому что ты со своим «Старк, пошёл вон — Куда это ты? — Иди обратно» не знаешь, когда остановиться. А Тони знает, сколько нужно выждать и просит тебя остыть и подумать именно тогда, когда ты действительно способен и выслушать, и притормозить. И подумать. Вот только, Стив… Он Железный, верно. Но ты гнёшь даже самый прочный металл.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Тони, вали-ка отсюда к чертям. И доберись домой целым.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Просто стороннее наблюдение — ты вроде как не против творимых им безумств при условии, что ты о них знаешь и в них участвуешь, — продолжила Пеппер. — Прости, но это такой заковыристый вид лицемерия и…  
  
«…и если и есть здесь мелочный ублюдок с астрономическим самомнением, то это ты», — не прозвучало, но было услышано.  
  
— Он никогда тебе этого не скажет, потому что слишком высоко тебя ценит, — закончила Поттс. — Ценишь ли ты его? Этого он тоже никогда не спросит.  
  
Стив вскинул голову, словно Пеппер спрашивала нечто очевидное и сомневалась в само собой разумеющимся, резко крутанул головой, собираясь, должно быть, объяснить, что ответ на вопрос ясен и не обсуждается, и вдруг резко выдохнул, вспоминая. Тони мог воспроизвести толстый том по ядерной астрофизике, единожды на него глянув, но когда речь заходила об общечеловеческом, о чувствах и отношениях, с Тони нужно было говорить короткими и простыми предложениями. Чтобы раз и навсегда донести - он нужен.   
  
— Мне жаль, — прошептал Стив.  
  
Пеппер пожала плечами и вышла из-за стола:  
  
— А мне нет.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Пеппер? Поддерживай меня. Напоминай о доме.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Теперь, если ты позволишь…  
  
Стив спешно поднялся с кресла и подхватил с пола щит:  
  
— Да, конечно. Прости за вторжение. Если Тони даст о себе знать…  
  
— Если он захочет поговорить с тобой, он поговорит, — перебила его Пеппер. — Я не стану, Стив. Только не я.  
  
— Да, — согласился Роджерс и неожиданно фыркнул. — Открываешься с новой стороны.  
  
— Ну, нас так и не представили должным образом, — усмехнулась Поттс. - "Я Пеппер Поттс, и я всегда на стороне Тони Старка". Как-то так.   
  
Стив непонятно улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд:  
  
— И это хорошо. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, но… — посмотрел внимательно и сам себе кивнул: — Но не станешь искать.  
  
— Нет. Не стану.  
  
— Это корпоративное?  
  
Пеппер улыбнулась, негромко рассмеялась, но отвечать не стала. Она и так сказала куда больше, чем Тони бы ей когда-либо позволил. Стив ушёл так же, как и пришёл — через окно. А это — это не корпоративная преданность, это взгляд со стороны.  
  
Пеппер Поттс была практичной, но все же женщиной.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
— Я многое повидал. Мы все. Но, серьёзно? Не так уж и много.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
А Тони впервые за долгое время был действительно счастлив. И свободен. Может быть, где-то в небе, на просторах бескрайнего космоса он и найдёт то, что ищет. Новых друзей, новые приключения, новые открытия. Пеппер же просила немного - чтобы в этот раз обошлось без новых разочарований. И чтобы он всегда возвращался домой.   
  
За это она многое готова отдать.


End file.
